robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag Team Terror
The Tag Team Terror was a side-tournament held separate from the main competition across several series of both UK and US versions of Robot Wars. Rules The Tag Team Terror featured robot "teams" that fought in two-on-two battles. *One robot from each team would begin in the centre of the arena, with their partner waiting on the outskirts of the arena. For the Series 4 competition, the outskirts zone was represented by two coloured borders aligning each side of the arena, one red, the other blue. In every competition thereafter, each team was assigned a CPZ. *The robots could change by "tagging out" their partner - one robot driving into the outskirts zone and allowing their waiting partner to join the battle. *If one robot was deemed immobile, the other could immediately move out to support them. *If one robot became immobile, the other robot could continue to fight. The exact rules on this changed throughout the series. **In all the competitions prior to Extreme 2, a team would need to knock out both members of the opposing team to secure a win. If they were not able to do so, then the judges would decide the winners as normal. Invariably, they always chose the team with two active members. **For Extreme Series 2, the rule was changed so that, if a fight ended with one team had two members and the other team only had one active, the latter team would automatically be eliminated. If both teams lost a member, however, the judges would decide as normal. *The House Robots were permitted to attack, as usual, if a robot entered a CPZ, but also if the robots broke the rules and more than 2 entered the battle. However, due to the nature of the show, these rules were often disregarded in favour of all out battle, which sometimes resulted in teammates turning on each other (such as King B3 and 101 in Series 4). Regular Pairings Some teams that competed together in a Tag Team Terror stayed together for future competitions, although no pairing remained the same for more than two series. This is a list of all the pairings that entered together on more than one occasion: *Bigger Brother & Plunderbird (Series 4 & Extreme 1) :Note: The robots were due to compete together for the second time in Extreme 1, but Plunderbird 5 was forced to withdraw with technical difficulties, so it was replaced by Major Tom. *King Buxton & 101 (Series 4 & Extreme 1) *Diotoir & Pussycat (Extreme 1 & 2) :Note: Diotoir was originally paired with Mega Morg for Extreme 1, but it broke down after the first round and Pussycat was brought in as a replacement. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Sumpthing (Extreme 1 & 2) *Joker & Falcon (US Season 1 & 2) :Note: The Joker that competed in Season 1 was actually the loanerbot Humdrum, which was renamed by the team because the original Joker was lost during shipping to the UK. X-Terminator, Mini/Mega Morg, The Steel Avenger, General Chompsalot and Run Away also fought in multiple Tag Team Tournaments, but with different teammates in each. Bigger Brother participated in three Tag Team Tournaments, the most of any individual robot, but with a different partner each time. UK Series The Fourth Wars Extreme Series 1 Extreme Series 2 There was also a Tag Team Terror planned as a side event to the Third Wars, but it was cancelled due to an accident on set. One of the pairings was slated to be More Panda Monium and The Steel Avenger. Another was going to be Agent Orange and Milly-Ann Bug, and a third being Spikasaurus and Schumey Too. Robot Wars: World Series, filmed as part of Series 10, featured a format which combined Tag Team and head-to-head battles. Two Tag Team battles were held as the first round of each episode, with the UK and Rest of the World teams battling each other to score points for their respective sides, similarly to the Head-to-Head rounds of Series 8-9. US Series Season 1 Season 2 Nickelodeon Trivia *In the UK competitions, the defending champion was beaten in the first round of the following competition by the team that would eventually become champions themselves. Category:Battle Events Category:Tag Team Terrors